Penny
by Ageless Writer
Summary: Gibbs finally gets finished with a case he's been working on and gets to see his new detective girlfriend. When he calls, he finds out that she has someone he needs to meet over... Who could it be? Her mom, her dad, or her new furry friend? T to be safe, cute fluffy one-shot. GibbsxOFC


**Penny**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters, such as Courtney Hale and her team. Everything else belongs to CBS and Bellisarious. I am just playing with the characters.

Notes: Oneshot

Gibbs smiled as he turned in his team's paperwork, ready to go home. He had been on a case for awhile now, no breaks, and he really missed Courtney. He grabbed his phone, going to call the brunette woman. "Detective Hale."he heard the familiar answer. Gibbs couldn't help but smirk.

"Not a business call, pleasure call."he responded, visualizing the woman rolling her eyes.

"Very classy Leroy... You take the foreplay right out of everything. So, finally caught a break on the case, or have you finished?"she asked. He smiled.

"Finished... Think it'd be okay if I came over tonight? I'll bring anything you're in the mood to eat for dinner..."Gibbs tempted her. She acted as if she had to make sure she wasn't busy, not speaking for a few moments.

"Alright. You can come... Might wanna bring something to sleep in... Just in case... Heard it's supposed to storm tonight, and with the way you drive, I wouldn't want you out in that mess..."Courtney teased. He chuckled.

"Yes ma'am..."he replied, seeing her roll her eyes again in his mind.

"Stop calling me 'ma'am' or I will hang up and lock my doors."she retorted. He smirked.

"You forget, I can pick locks."Gibbs taunted. She snorted.

"I have a gun and knife on me at all times."she quipped. Gibbs snickered.

"Suuuure... So where were they hidden a few nights ago?"he asked, smirking. He loved frustrating the detective, after all, she frustrated him all the time, why couldn't he return the favor?

"None of your business, Agent Gibbs."she replied after being silent. She swore. "Oh... Forgot to mention... I have someone at my apartment that you really need to meet... They just got to come and I think they're gonna stay for a little while..."Courtney told him. Gibbs thought, trying to figure out who it could be.

"Okay. I can't wait to meet them... How long?"he asked. Courtney chuckled.

"Tonight when you come over... Oh... I'm in the mood for Chinese... If you wouldn't mind...?"she questioned. Gibbs chuckled.

"Got it. See ya later."he said. She smiled.

"See you soon..."she replied, hanging up. Gibbs began to immediately think of who she could have been talking about. '_Her parents are divorced... So if it was her dad... He probably would've brought her step-mom... But if it was her mom... Who would have came with her...? Maybe a friend...? Like that Crystal she talks about... Hmm..._' Gibbs thought, leaving for the Chinese restaurant...

ooooooooooooo

Courtney got to her apartment and unlocked it, greeted by the sound of a barking dog. She chuckled. "Hey, Penny... Miss me?"she asked, bending down to pet the fluffy tanned puppy. The dog licked her hand, greeting her. Courtney smiled. "We're having company tonight... So you need to be on your very best behavior... Okay?"the brunette woman spoke. Penny cocked her head to one side, not sure what to say. Instead she wagged her tail, then decided to start chasing it.

Courtney chuckled and petted the young dog, going to make sure the dog didn't mess on anything or chew anything up. She smiled. "Good girl... I think I've finally got you house-trained... Finally."Courtney said, picking up the puppy pad she had laid down for the puppy and replacing it with a new one. She washed her hands afterward and poured some Puppy Chow into the dog's bowl. "Eat up. Because when Leroy gets here, you are not stealing my food... Not again..."Courtney spoke. Penny wagged her tail and yipped, going to her food bowl to begin eating. Courtney chuckled, noting how silly her dog was, hoping Leroy would like her...

oooooooooo

Gibbs had the take-out box in his hand, knocking on the apartment door. From the inside he could hear barking, which was strange. '_Did... She get a dog...? Or is it a neighbor's dog...?_'Gibbs wondered. Courtney opened the door abruptly, breaking his concentration. She smiled. "Hey..."she kissed him softly. He smiled.

"Hey. I brought food... Am I allowed inside?"he asked. She smirked.

"Dunno yet... Are you house-trained and have all your shots?"she asked, teasing. Gibbs chuckled.

"For the most part... Yeah..."he played along, smirking. She smirked.

"What about neutered?"Courtney asked. Gibbs felt himself pale and shook his head.

"Don't even joke about that, Court..."he shook his head. She chuckled and let him inside her apartment, sitting down on her couch.

"Sorry... Couldn't resist."she apologized. Gibbs shook his head, sitting down beside her.

"Rule number six, don't apologize, sign of weakness..."Gibbs recited. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Unhuh... How many of those rules do you have and where can I find a furnace big enough to burn them?"she asked. Gibbs snickered.

"There are about fifty of them... Maybe sixty... And as for a furnace... There isn't one..."Gibbs remarked. She rolled her eyes, when they both heard barking. Gibbs looked around.

"Is... There a dog here...?"Gibbs asked. Courtney smiled innocently.

"Yes... My new dog... She's a puppy right now... And her name is Penny... Would you like to meet her before or after we eat?"Courtney asked. Gibbs looked the brunette woman over.

"You got a dog?"he asked. She smiled.

"She's gonna be a guard dog by the time I'm done with her... Maybe... If she wasn't so fluffy... You'll love her if you give her a chance... Please?"she asked, pouting, her blue eyes searching his through her glasses. He sighed.

"Okay... Let's meet the pooch..."Gibbs said, smiling. Courtney got up and went to her room, opening the door, the little tanned dog ran up to Gibbs immediately, sniffing around him, licking his leg. Gibbs chuckled. "She's friendly... Not much of an attack dog though."Gibbs commented, petting the dog's fluffy fur. Courtney smirked.

"I know... But when I was at the shelter, and I saw her... I couldn't help it... I fell in puppy love..."Courtney explained, picking the fluffy dog up. Penny walked over to Gibbs, getting his lap. She sniffed him again before standing on her hind legs, licking his face. He shook his head.

"Down... Down girl..."he spoke, chuckling. The dog laid down in his lap, licking his hand as he pet her. Courtney pouted.

"Pe-nny... He's mine. Not yours..."she playfully whined, snuggling into Gibbs. He chuckled as Penny growled playfully at Courtney.

"There's enough of me and the Chinese food to go around ladies... Promise."Gibbs laughed, petting the dog and pulling Courtney closer to him.

Ooooooooooooo

Gibbs laid down beside Courtney, pulling her to him. "Gosh I missed this..."Gibbs murmured into her hair. Courtney chuckled.

"I did too... Though I wouldn't get any ideas... Penny thinks she gets to sleep on the bed..."Courtney remarked. Gibbs chuckled.

"Just for a little while, then move her into her own bed... Like a child..."Gibbs spoke. Courtney nodded before she heard the whining at her door. She sighed and got up.

"And that is my cue..."she said, letting the fluffy dog into her room and picking her up. Courtney laid her on the bed, watching as she laid down at the foot of the bed. Courtney shook her head. "She's spoiled..."Courtney commented. Gibbs smirked.

"And who made her that way?"he asked. Courtney smiled as she laid down beside Gibbs, snuggling into him.

"I don't know... But I'd like to find out so I can kick her tail..."Courtney teased. Gibbs chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sure."he responded, holding her close to him. Penny whined at them, causing Courtney to smirk.

"And that means it's bedtime, that we're disturbing her..."Courtney translated, kissing Gibbs softly. "Night Leroy... Love you."she said. Gibbs smiled.

"Love you too... 'Night..."


End file.
